Respect
by Siriusly Devoted
Summary: Somewhat brief recap of the Deathly Hallows, where Hermione puts her observational skills to good use and ends up developing respect for a certain individual. Probs a better story than summary!


So, instead of doing my essay, I decided to piece together this little plot bunny. Took me two hours (and maybe some dodgy proof reading as it is four am, so I do apologise), so I hope you appreciate it because my degree certainly doesn't!

Italics are bits I stole from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I don't have a copy with me so my events may be a bit skewed for which I apologise.

R&R?

And, as always, I remind you that I am not JK Rowling, and that I only play with the universe she was kind enough to provide us with.

Respect

Hermione stood in front of Bellatrix Lestrange with as much bravado as she could muster. Her ponytail was half pulled out and her face was streaked with dirt and blood, but she still looked Bellatrix in the eye as the older witch once again screamed.

"Where did you get the sword?"

Hermione involuntarily clenched her fist as she raised her chin. "I told you, I found it. In the forest,"

"Liar!" The manic woman's voice reached an all new high, and Hermione noticed that everyone in the room winced. When she looked back at the Death Eater she noticed a new glint, one that told Hermione that there would be trouble, and now she could only wait for whatever punishment the ex-convict deemed necessary.

From the Battle at the Department of Mysteries last year Hermione knew first hand that the witch had no mercy. Despite knowing that she was insane, Hermione still feared what was to come, and when the first Crucio hit her she couldn't help but scream, much to her displeasure. The pain finally subsided and Bellatrix appeared within her eye line, a malicious grin spread across her face.

"Are you still going to lie to me, little mudblood?"

"I was never lying," Hermione ground out, and Bellatrix let out yet another scream before a second curse hit Hermione, who was by now spread eagled on the floor, her body already exhausted.

When this curse lifted Hermione had time to observe how much the insane witch screamed, before she caught the youngest Malfoy's eye. He was looking extremely uncomfortable, almost ill, and Hermione wondered if he had come to realisation that there was a big difference between believing in blood purity and believing in Voldemort. Her thoughts distracted her so much that she only noticed Bellatrix's return when the silver dagger was carved into her skin.

Her scream was so loud and so full of pain that even Lucius Malfoy winced. Hermione tried to observe as much as she could through the pain. Partially, so that she could report back to the Order, if she survived, and partially because it distracted her from the pain. The quicker she passed out, the more trouble she would be in, knowing Bellatrix Lestrange. So, Hermione battled through it until she was left panting in the middle of the floor, the word 'mudblood' engraved into her arm.

"Call the Dark Lord," Bellatrix snarled as she swept out of the floor, flicking Hermione's blood off the knife as she went. Hermione barely registered it as her eyes flew back to Draco Malfoy, and was only mildly startled to find him staring back at her. Or, more accurately, at the blood flowing from the cut on her arm.

Although there was little emotion on his face, he didn't seem happy, and that's all Hermione needed to understand that he, and his parents, were prisoners in their own home. Hermione understood more than anything the need to protect your family, hence why she sent her parents off to Australia without their memories, and she empathised with the sickened look on his face. Especially when it occurred to her that the woman who had done this to his schoolmate was his own flesh and blood.

Without the Snatchers and Bellatrix in the room it was oddly quiet. Hermione could hear a clock somewhere, and found the ticking quite melodic as she waited for something to happen. Evidently, the Malfoys were also waiting for something to happen as it was only when Peter Pettigrew appeared that they moved a single muscle.

"The Lord says to take her to the dungeons," Pettigrew announced, and Hermione confirmed her beliefs as she could never have imagined Lucius Malfoy letting Pettigrew speak to him in such a tone if he were in good grace with the Dark Lord. "He wants to have his own time with her, and for that she must be well rested,"

He took a glance at the girl and sneered upon seeing her looking at him in contempt. Speaking to her, he said "There's nobody to save you this time, wench,"

"On the contrary," Hermione gasped out, "there will always be somebody to save me. I cannot say the same for you,"

Before Pettigrew had a chance to respond, Lucius ordered his son to take Hermione down to the dungeons, and Draco obliged reluctantly.

"You know," Hermione told him as soon as they were out of earshot, "You wouldn't have to be so careful about avoiding the blood and dirt if you just cleaned it off,"

Draco didn't reply, but Hermione didn't fail to miss the quick glances he sent her way every few seconds. She surmised that he was deep in thought, but cared not enough to delve into them. The boy could make his own choices as he had made his bed.

She sighed somewhat gratefully as she was placed into a cell, relieved that although it was dark and damp that it was somewhat safe, for now. Her bones were aching and anywhere that allowed her to relax, however meagre, was good right now.

When Draco's footsteps finally faded she heard a whisper. Groaning, she lifted her head and saw Ron's freckled face across the way. She grinned immediately and pulled herself across to the door so as better to speak to him.

"We heard your screaming, Hermione. Are you okay?" The concern on Ron's face made Hermione's tummy burst out into a million butterflies, and she nodded.

"It's only a few scratches," she replied. "And half the screaming was Bellatrix,"

She heard a chuckle and Harry's mop of hair appeared. "The woman just gets more insane by the day," he commented, running a hand through his hair.

"As glad as I am that you're attempting to make me feel better, guys, can you please tell me if you have a plan?" Hermione begged.

"Er, well, we did come up with something, but we don't know if it's going to work..."

"We were going to call Dobby," Harry interrupted his friend.

"What are you waiting for?!" Hermione exclaimed, hope bursting from her chest.

"Well, Hermione, we were waiting on you,"

"Oh. Right," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "What about the wards? Surly the dungeons have wards as well as the house?"

"Dean, Luna and Mr. Ollivander are in here, too. They say that they're fed by the House Elves, thus the House Elves must have access to even any wards protecting the dungeons,"

"And how do we know they haven't been changed since second year?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"We don't," Harry replied simply. He snapped his fingers and whispered "Dobby!" twice, before the House Elf materialised in front of them.

"Oh, Master!" he cried out. "Are you hurt? Dobby will help his master!"

"No, Dobby, please. I am not. Hermione, however, is and we need to get out of here,"

"Dobby will help however he can," Dobby told them, and clicked his fingers. Nothing happened and a sigh of exasperation came from Hermione's lips.

There was a sound from the top of the stairs and Harry quietly begged Dobby to hide so he would not be caught. The elf hid in the shadows as Pettigrew appeared, an unwilling Draco Malfoy behind him. The traitor barely glanced at Hermione, instead taking the keys to Harry and Ron's cell, and unlocked it.

As soon Harry tackled him a strange thing happened, and everyone watched in silent horror as the silver hand Voldemort had given his follower began to choke him.

"Quick, Harry! Now!" Hermione yelled, seeing her friend's chance at escape. They boys both looked at her in horror but before they had a chance to react Dobby had grabbed them both by the hand and they all disappeared.

Hermione sagged back against the wall, the hope in her chest waning, but relieved that her friends were safe. She momentarily forgot about Malfoy, until she heard shuffling and she looked up, eyes wide. Neither had a chance to say anything before there was another crack, and Dobby reappeared. Malfoy retreated back into the shadows as Dobby rummaged for the keys that Pettigrew still held. He unlocked the cell next to Hermione's and ushered out the occupants before reassuring Hermione that he would be back for her.

The silence now stretched and Hermione was startled when a wand appeared in her face. It took her by surprise until she realised that despite his reluctance, Malfoy was faced with an impossible decision and in order to protect himself and his family, he needed to do this. She braced herself just as she felt the wand drop into her lap.

Pettigrew's keys, abandoned by Dobby, were now in Malfoy's hand and he unlocked her cell, keeping his eyes trained on anything but her. Once the door was open he turned away and muttered "Stun me. It's the only way,"

Surprised, Hermione nodded, before realising he couldn't see her.

"Why?" she managed, her throat dry and voice hoarse.

The blond boy turned as he spoke. "Because you're the only way out," Malfoy's voice was so quiet Hermione almost didn't hear it, but even almost inaudible the words reached into the depths of her soul.

"Then I'll do my best to save you. All of you," she promised before she cast "_petrificus totalus"_ and Dobby reappeared for the third time. The last thing she saw before Dobby whisked her away were the glistening eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back at her.

The next time Hermione saw Draco Malfoy was at Hogwarts, when everybody knew that the Final Battle was to commence imminently. She saw his white blond hair as she and Ron ran around the castle, and she could tell that he was doing his best to keep out of the way. Maybe he remembered her promise and was counting on her to make sure the Light were victorious. Maybe he was simply a coward.

She still remembered the last time she saw him, the way his eyes had been so open and emotional. Perhaps the most emotion the youngest Malfoy had ever actually shown. Regardless, Hermione trusted in that he did not want to be part of Voldemort's army and thus he was to be saved. He would still have to serve time and he would still be Malfoy, but he wasn't a killer and he didn't want to fight for Voldemort, and Hermione resolved to help him get out.

Her mind was distracted after seeing him though, as whilst down in the now empty Chamber, she and Ron had finally talked about their feelings, and despite the impending battle, Hermione felt like she was on top of the world. Their kiss back in the Room of Requirement only made her grin wider and she held onto her boyfriend's hand tightly as Harry ushered everyone else out. Ginny's call of 'Finally!" as she left only made Hermione blush, and she stuck her tongue out at the female Weasley. All thoughts of Draco Malfoy were forgotten in the rush of happiness and contentment that consumed her, regardless of the threat that hung over their heads.

Malfoy became the forefront of her thoughts again, though, when he and his cronies appeared outside the Room of Requirement. He was so cruel and so brutish, the way he had always been, that Hermione began to doubt that he had changed at all. But the fear on his face when the fire began to spread, and the relief when Harry saved him, made Hermione relieved for him. If he survived, he could find redemption, and that was all any young misguided person deserved.

He didn't look at her the entire time, she noticed. Not when he was taunting both Harry and Ron, not when they were all locked inside, and not when they were all running for their lives. He stalked off without making a single glance in her direction, and Hermione wondered if he was embarrassed. It had been six months since the events at Malfoy Manor and she didn't know what the consequences of their actions had been, but at least he, and his parents, were alive now.

Hermione sought for Ron during the events which unfurled next. Together they destroyed the diadem with the Basilisk fangs they had retrieved (cue another blush). They waited together as Voldemort set out his demands. She mourned with him for Fred, Malfoy forgotten. She cried for Harry when she realised where he had gone, and cherished Ron's hands in hers when Voldemort announced Harry's death and the prone figure in Hagrid's arms.

_"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

Hermione watched as Neville beheaded Nagini and she cheered him with a huge smile as they continued to fight. She found Ron, again, and after a quick squeeze of the hand they went back to firing spells.

She fought valiantly when the battle resumed, fought for every innocent lost in the battle and for every life that Voldemort had taken with his misguided beliefs. She ended up remembering Malfoy and his plight, and she fought for him, too.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix Lestrange was also still alive and Hermione found herself locked in battle with the mad woman.

"Tell me, little mudblood, how's the scar?" Bellatrix taunted as she duelled Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Almost gone," Hermione growled. "You see, as the _smartest witch of my age_," she emphasised the words, "I have found a way to combat cursed wounds," She smirked at the look on Bellatrix's face at her words, and all three girls had to narrowly dodge the killing curse Bellatrix fired at them in response.

"_NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH! OUT OF MY WAY! No! Get back! Get back! She is mine!_" Molly Weasley jumped in front of the girls.

"_What will happen to your children when I've killed you, when Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?_" Bellatrix taunted, Hermione gasping at the malice in her words.

"_You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!_" Molly yelled back as took Bellatrix down, and Hermione was more than relieved to see her tormentor dead. The scar was stinging and as raw as ever, no matter what she had told the other witch.

Hermione saw the three Malfoys leave the battle early, finally having found Draco amidst the struggle, and despite their blatant display of cowardice, she smiled. She had done what she had promised and she, and her fellow Order members, had kept them safe. Their punishment would now fit the crime, not be some torturous tirade by a madman. Her smile only grew when the House Elves joined the fray, smirking as more Death Eaters became subject to the elves malicious stabbing.

Harry finally defeated Voldemort, appearing out of thin air and brandishing his wand, words spilling from his mouth as he struggled to hide his contempt for the man in front of him.

_"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me now, Riddle. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good." _Harry spoke with a firm voice, a smirk hovering behind the words as his face remained impassive. Hermione guessed that her friend felt confident in the knowledge that all the Horcruxes had been destroyed and that this was it, this was how it was all going to end.

_"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?" _Voldemort hissed back, laughter in his voice.

_"I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"_

"_Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution,__love__, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork?__Love__, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter — and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"_

_"I believe both._ Both love and power," Harry replied, eyes flashing. "Snape was a traitor, you know. He was Dumbledore's. He never intended for you to have the Elder Wand,"

"_It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path. I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great __love__. Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand. Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me. He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand. But I got there ahead of you, little boy - I reached the wand before you could get your hands upon it. I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago and the Elder Wand, the Death Stick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!" _

Voldemort was equally confident in his ability to win the fight, and suddenly it all meant sense to Hermione. Snape's death, which Harry had filled her in on, the Deathly Hallows, the Horcruxes… She waited with bated breath as the two enemies continued to circle each other.

"_It's your one last chance … Be a man… Try for some remorse …"_

"Never!" Voldemort snarled back.

"So, Tom. It all comes down to this, does it?" Harry asked, a grin playing at his lips.

Voldemort didn't flinch at Harry's playful tone, but glared back at the boy.

"You should have taken that. You're wrong, by the way... Tell me, _does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because it if does, I am the true master of the Elder Wand_," Harry finally let the grin take over his face and within a second both had fired a spell.

The jet of red and green light met again in the middle, but this time Harry's was stronger, both wands working in his favour. Voldemort's eyes filled with fear for the first time and he could only watch as the lights consumed him, Harry firing off a quick _Avada Kedavra _to make sure he finished the dark wizard off completely. There was a silence as everyone absorbed the sight in front of them, the completely prone body of Voldemort, and Harry, flushed but ecstatic, before the cheering broke out.

It was during the trials that Hermione met Draco Malfoy again, and she sought for his gaze before smiling slightly and nodding her head. He nodded back at her sharply but didn't avoid her gaze. After both his and his mother's release he came to her, where she sat alone.

"Thank you," he mumbled, voice quiet but his eyes conveying his gratefulness. "And I apologise. You didn't deserve the abuse, and what my aunt did to you. You have real intelligence, Granger, and I will always admire you for your strength of character,"

Hermione nodded once. "You have a second chance, Malfoy. Use it well," she responded wisely, before turning and walking away.

Nineteen years later, it was to both Harry and Hermione that Draco Malfoy nodded as they sent their children off to Hogwarts together. Despite all the trouble from their younger years and the fact they would never be friends, Hermione Weasley and Draco Malfoy had earned each other's respect.


End file.
